Incendio Cinis
Incendio Cinis is the signature weapon of Adam Todd. He has wielded this weapon ever since his original sword melted after the fight against the Alpha Beowolf. Description Incendio Cinis is a blade now stained red from long term exposure to extreme heat, used to be a standard Murasama katana until it found its way into Adams hands. He modified the blade to help it stand up to the high temperatures output by his semblance, and in doing so he turned the very metal of the blade red. He then added the “gun-sheath”, an original creation of his that utilised self-reforming dust capsules that allowed him to send the sword flying out with a satisfying “bang”. The magazine uses elemental dust to create a blast of that element when pulling the trigger. The magazine can be a multitude of elements and each have varying effects on the blade and when used without the sword sheathed. Due to his modifications on the sword, the actual blade has a temperature around 25°C, this temperature increases depending on how much power Adam exerts up to the point where the blade sets alite. The aforementioned modifications also make cutting through solid objects much easier than a normal blade. The modifications to the blade not only make it hot to the touch, but have also rendered the blade incomprehensibly durable, to the point where pretty much nothing can scratch it. Characteristics Incendio Cinis was modified by Adam to handle the extreme temperatures put out by his semblance. Because of this the blade shows no visible wear despite its extensive use over several years. Adam infused the then-regular Murasama blade with red dust as well as reinforcing the blade with his own unique smithing style, the end product of this, is a blade that is now extremely durable, hot to the touch and can be seen with a slight red glow in darkened areas. Due to the infusion with red dust, the blade now idles at around 25° Celsius, but this temperature increases over time as Adam wields it in battle. This means that the longer Adam fights, the more dangerous both he and his weapon become. The gun-sheath was created by Adam after he saw the concept on ancient blueprints from a lost time. There are 2 main components of the gun-sheath, the magazine and the trigger system. The magazine is a cartridge of special, self-regenerating dust that can augment the swings of his blade or even the sheath itself depending on which elemental magazine is being used. The trigger, when pulled, ignites the dust within the magazine, causing it to explode. Not only does this imbue his swings with that element for a short time but, upon firing, the sword is sent out of the sheath at such a high velocity that Adam can swing faster than most people (huntsmen included) can even see. In addition to this, Adam can also do a variety of special attacks depending on which magazine is in use (see Dust Use). Dust Use Adam utilizes special dust magazines in combat, that are inserted into his gun-sheath. When he pulls the trigger, the dust will explode, coating his blade with it and imbuing his swings with that element for a short time. He can also use the sheath as a standalone close-range weapon. Adam currently has a magazine for the following types of dust; Red, Yellow, Dark Orange, Blue, Cyan, Purple and White. * Fire - Red Dust, Adam's primary choice of dust and can be detonated at any point with his semblance to create explosions of varying size and power: ** Fire wall - Adam creates a wall of fire, rendering all ranged attacks useless. It cannot stop melee attacks, but any enemy passing through will be ignited. ** Fire wave - Adam sends out a wave of fire continuing on through enemies until it hits a solid object such as a wall. ** Dust minefield - Adam scatters red dust around an area with his blade, which is then detonated for massive area damage. ** Flame whirlwind - Adam manipulates air currents around him using his sword, creating a vortex of fire centered on him, shredding enemies with a myriad of slashes. * Ice - Blue Dust ** Ice shards - Adam sends out a fan of ice shards in a wide arc around him, freezing any unprotected enemy. ** Ice wall - Adam creates a wall of ice that can freeze enemies in front of him or block small arms fire. ** Frozen blade - Adam coats his blade with a thick sheet of ice, causing to look like a makeshift rapier, allowing for an extremely powerful thrust that freezes anything caught by it. * Lightning - Yellow Dust ** Lightning Strike - Adam thrusts his sword into the ground calling down several bolts of lightning to raze the area around him. ** Paralyzing Slash - With a quick iado strike, Adam shocks and paralyzes any enemies within striking distance for a few seconds. ** Chain Lightning - Charging his blade with a full magazine of dust, Adam empowers his swings with lightning that chain to nearby enemies for a short duration. * Wind - White Dust ** Wind Wall - Adam creates a wall of surging wind currents, sending any ranged attacks back at the assailant, however, melee attacks and people themselves will pass through unaffected. ** Steel Tempest - Adam sends a tornado flying in a direction, throwing anyone caught in its path soaring through the sky, it can be combined with Red Dust to ignite the tornado. ** Galeforce - Infusing his blade with wind, Adams striking speed increases exponentially allowing him to perform hundreds of slashes within a few seconds, his blades reach is artificially increased during this effect. * Earth - Orange Dust ** Fissure - With a downward swing, Adam creates a small fissure to unbalance enemies or have them fall into the fissure. ** Tremor Wave - Adam sends a shock-wave through the ground, knocking enemies off their feet and sending them flying away a short distance. ** Buster Sword - Coating his blade in rock, Adam empowers his next attack with a massive amount of blunt force, extremely effective at breaking through shields and an enemies guard. * Gravity - Black / Purple Dust. Also increases the speed and power of the recoil from his sheath. ** Pressure Point - Adams slash manipulate and intensify the gravity around the target, causing them to be rooted in place until released, effective at holding enemies for team attacks. ** Spacial Rend - Adam supercharges his blade with gravity dust, winding up for a gigantic swing that rips a hole through space itself, annihilating weaker enemies and dealing massive damage to those strong enough to survive as well as locking them in place for a considerable duration. Trivia Category:Weapons